More and more imaging apparatuses these days include imaging devices having extremely large numbers of pixels, such as millions to tens of millions of pixels, so as to perform high-resolution imaging. However, high-resolution imaging is not required in some cases. Also, if high-resolution images are recorded in a memory, a larger memory capacity is required. Therefore, priority might be given to securing a large number of images that can be recorded.
In view of such circumstances, an imaging apparatus including imaging devices with large numbers of pixels does not record pixel signals output from the imaging devices into a memory as they are, but often performs a process of reducing the total number of pixels and then performing recording on the memory through a process of reducing the number of output pixels or a synthesis process including a summation operation performed on pixels. A technology disclosing such a pixel number reduction process is Patent Document 1, for example.